Alvin and the chipmunks two
by WorthWaitingFor
Summary: When three rock star chipmunks meet their matches, nothing can go over well!
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and his brothers, Simon and Theodore sang as loud as the could, making sure that everyone in the park could hear them. One of the top dance schools in the state had asked them to prefrom with them, and rehearse in the park. Alvin had spent weeks begging his adoptive father Dave to let them preform, with an excuse.  
"Dave! It's good publicity!" He whinned. He real reason, as both his brothers knew, was to impress the neighbors daughter, a member of the dance school. Both Simon and Theodore said he'd have no chance, since she was a 14 year old human girl, and he was a 10 year old chipmunks, that could be her pet rather than her boyfriend.

Meanwhile three chipmunk sisters ran wildly towardsthe park from the near-by woods. "Think we got away?"Eleanor, the youngest asked he older sisters Brittany and Jeanette.  
"Hope so! I can't run anymore! My feet will fall off. Jeanette, you just had to drop one of the acorns on a sparrow." Brittany whinned"  
"It was an accident"  
"Ok, fine, what no-HAWK!The one you dropped an acorn on this morning! Run"  
"Bag! 4 o'clock"  
"But it's only 2:30!"Eleanor said confused. Brittany grabbed her hand and jumped into the yellow beach bag.  
"We should be safe here." Jeanette said,"but we should move to another forest"  
"Ya think?"Brittany said smugly, as someone opened the yellow bag.  
"Hey, who are you guys and what are you hiding from?" A blonde human girl asked, as the girls crawled out of the bag.  
"I'm Brittany." Brittany said, brshing her auburn hair from her face."THats Jeanette"She pointed to her brown haired sister, then pointed to her blonde sister"And Eleanor. We're hiding from a hawke, and a sparrow, and sorta need a place to live now"  
"WEll, you guys could come live with me, I'm Olivia by the way"  
"Really"  
"Yeah, come on, my moms here to pick me up"  
"I love this attention!" Alvin said as some of the high school dancers went crazy over how "Adorable" the chipmunks were.  
"I'll have to agree."Simon said as a tall brunnet kissed him on the cheek.  
"Yeah!" Theodore said as someone gave him half their cookie.  
"You know what are group needs?"Alvin said, waving at another girl.  
"Toaster waffles?" Theodore suggested, taking a huge bite out of the cookie "Yes, and girl back-up singers, cute ones, that...uh.. are Chipmunks"  
"Alvin get real! Their arn't any girl chipmunks with great voices dying to sing back-up for you!" Simon said. He just had to be realistic.  
"Yeha, well, i'll try! Dave! I have a great idea"  
"Olivia! This is you house!" Brittany asked, pulling herself out of the bag.  
"Yep, and your new home"  
"Sweet!"Brittany said looking at her flower petal dress. "Moving on to our warbrobe"  
"I've got an idea, try theses on. They're my old doll clothes, and if you cut holes for you tails in them, the should work"  
"Yeah. they're great." Eleanor said pulling out a spring green dress that matched hers soft lamb's ear leaf dress.  
"I like this." Jeanette said taking a purple turtle neck and matching plaid skirt from the pile.  
"Figures!" Brittany said, walking out from behind a screen wearing a baby pink halter top and matching pink knee-lenth skirt"Too cute right?"

"But Dave!It's a great idea! Please please please!"Alvin begged after telliong Dave his idea.  
"Alvin, if you'll stop, we'll put an ad in the paper and hold a talent search"  
"YAY!"Alvin cheered."Told ya he'd cave" He said passing in front of Simon, towards the video game system he'd gotten for chirstmas.  
"Think they'll be nice?" Theodore asked as alvin grabbed the steering wheel.  
"Who"  
"The girls we pick. What if they're not"  
"Theodore, stop acting like Simon, this is the best idea I've ever had and you two want to ruin it! They have to be talented and cute, the only requirments."Alvin said, turning towards the TV."Not this time hotshot!"He yelled at the game, putting on his favorite red baseball hat "Alvin, it's all set. I've even called some of the dancers who would want to audition!" Dave said, putting the phone on the receiver.  
"Sweet"  
"So, it's tommorow? Great! I know someone who would love to!"Olivia was on the phone, while the sisters were in her bedroom, singing a random song in the mirror.  
"Wow! You guys are amazing! You'd give 'Alvin and THe Chipmunks' A run for they're money"  
"Who?"Jeanette asked, as Olivia put a red cd into the hot-pink stereo. "Witch Doctor blasted through te room.  
"This is great music! It's awsome to dance to!"Eleanor said, tapping her paw to the beat.  
"Yeah, they're sorta cute too!" Brittany added, looking at the CD case.  
"And their having an audition for aback-up group, if you three are interested"  
"Will we be famous?"Brittany asked, perking her ears up.  
"Duh!" Olivia said, grabbing the phone.  
"I'm in, you guys"  
"Yeah!"Eleanor and Jeanette said at the same time.  
"I'll call"  
"Fellas, bed time, you've gotta get up early. The first groups coming at 8 to the studio"  
"But Dave! I'm not awake til 9!" Alvin whinned "Not my problem."Dave said as Alvin jumped on the couch.  
"They better be worth it. Olivia says they're great"  
"Olivia Miller?"Alvin asked. He'd tried to impress her sister Vanessa all last week, but it was hard to impress a 18 year old when your a chipmunk.  
"Alvin, go to bed"  
"But Dave!"Alvin complained"Spongebobs on"  
"Alvin"  
"Dave"  
"ALVIN"  
"OKAY!FINE"  
"Olivia Maria Miller, what did I tell you about bring animals home?" Ivy Miller questioned her 14 year old daughter.  
"But, Mom, they're really talented! Girls, show her"  
To Ivy's surprise, the girls were just north of amazing. There voices blended togather and it sounded like they had recorded in a profession studio, rather than singing live in Olivia's room.  
"They're your responsiblity Olivia, now go to bed, its late"  
"THank you thank you thank you"  
"Auditions tommorow at 8 am." Olivia told the girls as she made the a bed out a fluffy pillow and soft blankets on the chair in her room.  
"Our first audition, Brittany, don't let your ego mess it up!" Eleanor said, but before Brittany could reply, her sister had fallen asleep

"Hey, calling all chipmunks! 7:20, wake up!"Olivia said, shaking the girls awake.  
"No, I need more beauty sleep, or I won't be fabulous!"Brittany whinned.  
"Not my problem."Olivia said, putting her on the floor.  
"Be that way. But hills will roll"  
"Ellie, wake up."Jeanette said, still shaking Eleanor to get up "Whats for breakfast?"She asked when she finally woke up.  
"Waffles."Olivia said. Eleanor shrugged, then pulled herself off the fluffy pillow.  
"Come on, I need to find something cute to wear."Brittany said digging through the pile of dolls clothes, picking a tank top, matching skirt and shrub."Fabulous"  
"Owww!"Jeanette cried, crashing into the leg of the chair.  
"Jeanette, could you see that?"Olivia asked "No, i can't see very well, i guess, but you can't fix that.  
"I can."Olivia said, finding a pair of pink glasses of a chipmunks sized glass doll."Try theses"  
"Wow!"Jeanette said putting the glasses on."We made a mess picking out outfits!"She laughed at the scattered clothes around the room.

"Dave!Wake up!!"Alvin cried jumping on Daves bed"It's 7:30. Get up Lazy Bones"  
"Alvin, calm down we have half an hour!"Simon said."Just half an hour til you admit I'm right"  
"No, just half an hour until you admit I'm right!"Alvin snapped, throwing to waffles into the toaster.  
"Sure."Simon said sarcasticly. Like he'd admit he was wrong to Alvin.  
"Who's first to audition?"Theodore asked when Dave walked in.  
"Um, thoses chipmunks girls staying with the Millers"  
"Since when, I though only Olivia her sister and Ivy and John lived there"  
"I don't know. But Olivia called a booked an audition time last night."

"Are they nice?"Theodore asked."Never met them yet. You'll fined out soon enough"Let's go and-"ALvin started"Alvin your waff--"Simon said but Alvin cut him off"Simon, don't care"But your waff--""Simon!"Alvin snapped, he should have listened, because just then the smoke detector went off."Alvin!"Dave yelled, turning on the fan to blow the smoke from Alvin's burnt waffles.  
"I'll just have a banana."Alvin said, sneaking away towards the door.  
"Go to the car, we're late as it is"

"Run, we're late!" Brittany cried, crawling into Olivias yellow beach bag "I know, I know!"Olivia said, dropping into a chair in the waiting room. Jeanette and Eleanor both climbed out of the bag, while Brittany searched for something.  
"Have any lipgloss"  
"And candy?"Eleanor asked. Brittany gave her a look."I eat when I'm nervous"  
"You eat anyway. It's like a hobby for you!"Brittany taunted, and Olivia flicked her."Ow"  
"Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor"  
"I picked a good day to be Brittany"  
"Come on"  
"Olivia?Why are you auditioning?"Alvin asked "I'm not,"Olivia said, as the chipmunk girls slid onto the table infront of Alvin.  
"THey are."then bent down and whispered something to the girls.  
"Hey, I'm Brittany, and these are my sisters, Eleanor and Jeanette.""I'm Alvin, and these are my brothers Theodore and Simon."Alvin said shaking Brittany's hand nervously. Brittany smiled, and made a mental note that she still had a boyfriend...It didn't help.  
"Well, let's see what you got!"ALvin said, the three boys taking a seat on the couch.  
"Girls,Headstrong"Brittany commanded.

_Headstrong crazy days When your mind's made up And the music plays Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush In a hot hot room, We're in a rush Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
_  
"Wow!"Alvin's jaw dropped.  
"I'll admit it, Alvin for once, you were right, we'd find talented girls"  
"So, we were good?"Jeanette asked shyly "Amazing!"Simon said. Jeanette looked at her feet and mubbled something, but no one could here what it was. Brittany giggled. Jeanette hardlygot any compliments, and never got them from boys!  
"Well, now what?" Eleanor asked, fiddleing with her green tie.  
"We'll discuss it and get back to you. Which shouldn't be to hard, seeing as you live next door."Dave said opening the door.  
"Oh, really? We'll have to keep in touch."Alvin said sliding beside Brittany.  
"Yeah, how about the 7 of us all go out for ice cream!" Theodore suggested.  
"Who's the 7th"  
"Olivia"  
"Ohhhh"  
"Pick us up at 7? Brittany asked, still reminding herself she had a boyfriend. But they'd break up if she became a star. He couldn't handly fame, he was a "forest boy" and she was now a "California Girl", it couldn't work... But she wanted it to, she like Jeremy, he was funny, and charming, but sorta ditzy.  
"Sounds great! See ya!"Alvin said, as the girls left the room."Dave!We've got to pick them!Their perfect! They've got talent, their charming and cute!All three requirments"  
"Yeah Dave! Simon would agree, if he would admit he was wrong for once!


	2. Chapter 2

"Girls, you can't just sit by the phone all day," Olivia said, turning on the plasma TV"They'll be at the studio all day"  
"Well, we're going to sit by the phone anyway."Brittany Said, crossing her tiny arms."And there's nothing you can--it's ringing!Hello, hello? No ones their"  
"Because that was the TV, and that othe ringing it the clock, and the other is my cell phone."Brr-ing, Brr-ing!"That was the phone"  
"Hello?Yeah, she right here, one sec. It's Alvin!"Eleanor said, handing Olivia the phone "Hello?Yeah... Un huh... Yep, ok! 7? Ok, bye"  
"So???"Brittany asked. Jeanette crossed her fingers and Eleanor silently prayed.  
"YOU GOT HTHE JOB! And with your new agent, this will be the best thing thats ever happened to you"  
"Whos our new agent?" Eleanor asked, Fiddling with her tie again.  
"Me, come on, lets go, ice cream awaits."Olivia said, before noticing a tapping noise on the window."You 3 hear that?" Brittany knew exactly what it was "How do I look"  
"Fine why"  
"Brittany's boyfriends back. He's awful!" Jeanette said when Brittany was already with him.  
"Jeremy! I can't beleive your here!You won't belive the day I've had"  
"I'm guessing your going to tell me"  
"Yep, one minute, OLIVIA!!Come here"  
"What wrong"  
"Can Jeremy come to get ice cream"  
"I don't see why not? Come one, theres Alvin Simon and Theodore now"  
"Who?"Jeremy asked, putting his arm around Brittany "Some friends of ours, they won't mind you coming"  
Jeanette whispered to Eleanor"Yet she doesn't care what her own sisters think!" Eleanor just nodded "Poor Alvin, he'll be heart broken."Eleanor whispered"It was obvious he liked Brittany"  
"How do I look?"Alvin asked as he headed up the Miller's driveway  
"Like you want to impress Brittany way to much." Simon said"And stop walking backwards, becuase I know your going to crash"  
"I will no--"Bang, he crashed right into a dumpster"Not one word Simon"  
"Who's that with Brittany?" Theodore asked, pointing to a tall boy chipmunk with his arm around Brittany, and wearing a bright orange hoody.  
"Hey guys!"Brittany said, in an unnaturally cheerful voice"This is my boyfriend Jeremy! You don't mind if he comes to get ice cream, do you?  
"Actually"  
"I knew you wouldn't"  
"Fine." Alvin roled his eyes and draged himself towards Ivys new car. Olivia looked pitifully at Alvin. Brittany was just so clueless sometimes!

"Umm, I'll have a large strawberrie sunday"  
"ME TOO!" Brittany, Alvin, and Jeremy said at the same time.  
"Um, I want mint!" Eleanor said "Make that two!"Theodore added.  
"Simon, Jeanette, I'm guessing, uh, blueberry swirl?"Simon nodded "Please and thank you!"Jeanette said quietly "Coming right up!"The waiter walked off.  
"So, Jeremy, guess who's the new back up group for the top music group ever"  
"Who"  
"Us!We just found out"  
"Great, and who is this hyped up group"  
"Us!"Alvin added "We're CELEBRITIES"he put effort in to maing Brittany like him more.  
"Yeah, well, I've got the best girlfriend ever!"Jeremy said, pulling Brittany closer. At that moment Brittany realized something. Jeremy wasn't the same boy who brought her flowers. He was just trying to make people jelous because she was the prettiest and most talented girl he knew, if she did say so herself, which she did. If that was Jeremys plan, it was working, Alvin looked like he was about to snap, about how annoyed he was, or was he really jealous... No, that oculdn't be, could it? She spent so much time in lala land, trying to figure htis out, she coulda sworn she was turning into Jeanette, who couldn't keep her head out of the clouds.  
"Brittany? You up"  
"Yeah, just thinking...Don't mind me"  
"Ok, well, eat your ice cream, rehearsals start tommorow. We've got a few days. for 5 songs"  
"Uh oh!We'll never do it, how many days?  
"5"  
"Brittany your doing that panicy thing."Jeanette said"When you bite your nails and pull your pony tail in front of you"  
"Relax Bee, it's not hard."Olivia assured.  
"Can we go, I'm tired!" Theodore asked, yawning.  
"Me too" Eleanor agreed, looking just as tired.

"THe no-good lousy unpredictable--" Alvin had spent 20 minutes pacing around the living room complaining about Brittany and "her precious Jeremy"  
"Alvin, your blowing this way out of proportion!"Simon protested.  
"One minutes she's like 'Pick me up at seven?'"He said in his best girly voice "the next shes all 'this is my big, dumb, safety vest-colored hoody wearing boyfriend"  
"Which brings me back to blowing this way out of proportion"  
"UGH!" Alvin exclaimed, burying his head under a pillow on the couch."I don't understand girls"  
"What's wrong with Alvin today?" Dave asked, pulling the romote out of Alvins paw

"What's not wrong with Alvin today." "Come on, your just over-tired, it's almost 10"  
The next morning rehearsals started. Olivia had spent 3 hours trying to come up with a routine the night before, but the best she could do was way too simple

."OK, then on 'tin tang' I think, you shift your weight to your other foot, and put your hand on your other hip"  
"Via! I'm tired! Can we take a break?" Brittany whinned.  
"You wouldn't be tired if you hadn't watched that 4 hour 'iCarly' marithon" Eleanor reminded her.

"Zip it Eleanor, or I'll tell Ivy who REALLY eat the last cookie!" Brittany threatened.  
"Where are my adoring fans?" Alvin said, walking onto the concert hall stage.  
"Alvin, they're all right here!"Brittany said, brushing her auburn bangs out of her face.  
"But no one else is here?" Alvin said baffled.  
"Exactly"  
"Ignore her Alvin,"Olivia said, putting three straws into three water bottles."She didn't sleep much last night"  
"So, have they learned the choreography?" Dave asked, plugging in one of the speakers.  
"Yep, for 'Witch Doctor' and ''Mess Around'! All three, even Brittany, though she won't admit it, are having trouble with "Funkytown', but I'll figure something out"  
"OK, Boys! 'Witch Doctor"  
"Girls, you know the words, so no lip-syncing"  
"I shudder at the thought of it!" Brittany cried, as the boys jumped on stage.  
"It was you I was thinking of Britt"  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang "WOW! Who are thoses three?" All of a sudden, Ian walks into the stage area. The three girls looked at each other, then Eleanor shyly asked"Us"  
"Yes, you, you three are amazing"  
"Thanks, and you are?" Brittany asked,smoothing out a wrinkle on her pink skirt.  
"That's Ian! He used to be our maneger. Til he locked us in a cat carrier"  
Brittany elbowed Jeanette, and took off her headset."Should we be scared"  
"I'm scared, but I'm not the brave one, I don't like cat carriers"  
"Yeah, and made us sing til we sounded like broken record players." Simon said, cleaning his glasses.  
"And made us eat pet food for a commercal. Yuck!" Theodore said "Well, it looked like you liked it, you fell head first into it." Alvin teased.  
"Well, we don't need a new agent. We've got the best agent, slash choreographer slash wardobe consultent EVER!" Eleanor said, putting her paws on her hips.  
"Yeah, Olivias the best!" Jeanette said."She doesn't even own a cat carrier. Or a cat for that matter"  
"Yeah!"Brittany agreed."Alvin, you had bad taste in managers!"Jeanette and Eleanor nodded. Alvin jumped of the drumset he was standing on and climbed up beside Brittany and her sisters.  
"Ian, this is a closed rehearsal. Managers and performers only"  
"Here's my card."Ian said handing Jeanette a white peice of paper.  
"Know what to do with this?"Jeanette asked."We don't need it!"She turned it into an airplane, and tossed it off the stage.  
"Girls, try 'Mess around' I think you know the lyrics."

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner."Jeanette said softly, as Simon held open the door.  
"As long as you don't bring any more boyfriends. Dave can hardly handle Alvin freaking out about Brittany and Jeremy."Simon mocked "Tell him not to worry, I give them one week, because Eleanor heard him say he's trying to make Britt's rival jealous." Jeanette said "That and he's completely awful. He puts it feet on the table and everything. It wouldn't be as bad, but during dinner! He makes Alvin look like, a gentalman, not a class clown"  
"And Brittany doesn't mind"  
"They're the two most popular chipmunks back in the forest, sadly, Brittany's too shallow to date a guy with some class"  
"Dave?Whats for dinner?" Theodore asked, pulling himself onto the table "Spagetti. Why?" Dave said, piling spagetti onto a plate "Because I wanted toaster waffles"  
"For dinner?" Eleanor said, jumping beside him "It's never a bad time for toaster waffles! With extra extra whip cream and maple syrup!" Theodores mouth watered of the thought of a giant toaster waffle covered in syrup, whipped cream, and fresh sugar coated strawberries.  
"Is he ok?" Brittany asked, jumping beside her sister.  
"Yeah, just daydreaming of the worlds biggest toaster waffle."Eleanor said, snapping her fingers to get Theodores attention.  
"What games that?" Brittany asked, as Alvin steered a virtual car.  
"Racetron 09. The newest and best!" He said, pulling his hood up.  
"Can I try?" She asked, pluggin in the extra wheel.  
"Don't cry if you lose"  
"Well, I wouldn;t be crying, cuz I NEVER lose!"Brittany smirked. She was lying, she beat Alvin by about 25 seconds!  
"New High Score!Cool!B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y! I can't believe it! I have the top score! YAY"  
"REMATCH!" Alvin cried, he wasn't going to let his winning streak be broken by a girly-girl like Brittany!  
"Your on"  
"Your going down"  
"Alvin, Brittany, dinner!" Dave called for the kitchen.  
"One more round Dave! I'll beat her this time!" Alvin yelled,  
"Not quite!" Brittany said, enter her name in the high scores again."Oh, Alvin! Look whos on every space in your games top score! Me, arn't I great!" Alvin read the score page to himself.  
Miss Brittany 1 000 000 points Beautiful Brittany 989 897 points Brittany beat Alvin 812 364 Alvin lost 2 Brittany 802 232 Brittany 796 234 Britt Miller 784 345 Fab Brittany 643 355 Brittany's the best 643 233 Brittany won 642 343 Alvin lost 632 343 "I coulda won if I wasn't hungry!" Alvin yelled.  
"Could you just admit someone's better at something"  
"Not to a girl! Boys are good at video games and girls are good with make-up and stuff like that"  
"UGH! YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!"Brittany cried, heading towards the kitchen table.  
"What happened?"Jeanette asked, as her slightly younger sister throw herself on a chair as far from Alvin as she could get.  
"Someone, not saying any names, Alvin, let his ego get the better of him!" Brittany said, twirling her fork in her spagetti.  
"Someone can't excpet the fact that girls arn't supposed to be good at video games." Alvin growled, slouching in his chair.  
"This is all over a video game?"Simon asked, Jeanette glanced at her sister, then Alvin, then Brittany again. Brittany hid her face with her paper boy hat, and Alvin pulled his hood up so you couldn't see his face. Jeanette whispered to Simon "They're too much alike"  
"Just both obsesessed with winning, and proving who's better, no big deal, note the sarcasium"  
"This can't go well."


	3. Chapter 3

"I refuse to apologize to Alvin!"Brittany crossed her arms and pouted as her sisters dragged her towards the stage. "The whole fight was his fault, he let his male ego get the better of him." Eleanor rolled her eyes, and continued dragging Brittany.  
"Go, apologize!" Eleanor and Jeanette pushed her onstage "Simon, I'm not apologizing to Brat-any!" Alvin said"just cuz you like it's sisters doesn't me I have to like her!Cuz shes Brat-any"  
"Oh, Alvin, grow up! If you and Brittany fight, you'll be all over the media and your life will be miserable." Simon said, pushing him on stage where Brittany was arguing with her sisters "Can't I just admit you were right?"Alvin said, looking towards Brittany "Too late Alvin, apologize to Brittany, or I'll tell her you like her!A lot"  
"You wouldn't"  
"I wouldn't be lying, would I"  
"No... Your the worst"  
"Brittany?"Alvin said, sneaking up beside her.  
"Yes?" Brittany said, snapping her mirror closed "I'm sor-- I'm Sorr"  
"Sorry? OK, I'll forgive you, on one condition"  
"Depends"  
"You never freak out about me beating you again"  
"Fine!"Alvin said, holding out his paw."I'll never freak out and turn into an egomaniac"  
"I don't think you'll be able to be modest, just, no freaking out!"Brittany smiled, then headed off the stage. Alvin just remembered why he liked her too. Not cuz she was pretty, but because she was just like him!  
"Everyone, last rehearsal before the concert. Olivia, have they learned 'Funkytown' yet"  
"Yep, OK, girls, remember, Brittany can't come too far ahead, and Ellie and Jeanette can't go far back like you could rehearsing. It's a small platform"  
"Coast 2 Coast?" Simon asked adjusting his mic "Yep, 5-6-7-8!"Olivia said, counting the beats out loud

Coast to coast We're on the road To step to the left,  
Then try to right Get on your toes And do the Coast to Coast.  
Suddenly, a familiar camera flash blinked from the back of the concert hall.  
"Hi Claire!" Theodore greeted, accidentally knocking Alvin over.  
"Who's Claire?" Jeanette asked Olivia, who had come up on stage with them "She's my aunt. And a friend of Dave's.  
"But, she doesn't sound like she's Australian, like your dad"  
"Cuz her and my mom are American"  
"Hey guys. Olivia? What are you doing here?" Claire asked, putting down her camera.  
"I'm the girls new agent!"Olivia said, helping Eleanor fix her pig tails.  
"I'm supposed to take a few shots for my new assignment. 'The Chipettes' that's what the press is calling those three."Brittany's ears perked up, as she push her reddish hair away from her face.  
"Chipettes? Too cute!"Brittany cheered, both of her sisters nodding in agreement.  
"Chipettes it is."Claire said, making a note on the notebook inher hand."Boys, get in this shot too!" once again, Brittany snapped open her mirror and put on more lip gloss before allowing her picture to be taken.A the last second, she let her long red hair out of the thick ponytail. If anyone was going to see her in her first published photo, they better think she was gorgeous, as much as she thought that.  
"Dave, what time's the concert?" Brittany asked, fixing her hair, once again.  
"8 o'clock. Is the wardrobe person here yet"  
"HERE I AM! You three are going to look fabulous! Like me! A bleach blonde in a white mini skirt ad pink halter cheered, dropping a hot pink bag into one of the chairs "OK great! Girls, this is Tiffany, she's a friend of Nessa's, and a student at fashion school."Olivia said, helping Tiffany carry one of the bags filled with chipette sized oufits.  
"OK Olivia, since your the opening act, Ineed you go try this on. Size 2 right?"Tiffany asked, holding up a yellow halter dress, and white tank top.  
"Actually, I'm only size 14."Olivia said, holding the dress up in front of her."I'll make it work"  
"What do we wear?"Jeanette asked, as Tiffany handed her a lightpink dress and tank top almst identical tothe one Olivia had."Pink?"She asked, holding the dress up in front of her. Tiffany handed the other two chipettes identical desses, except Brittany's was green, and Eleanors was purple, and looked way too long, because she had to fold it to get it from dragging on the ground on the way to the dressng rooms.  
"OK, girls, let's see!"Tiffany cheered, after pinnig Olivia dress, which was a size too big! Eleanor was first out. The dress was too long, and a bit tight. Jeanette followed, yanking on the hem of the way-too-short dress. Alvin spit his juice outat his brothers when Brttany came out in the sizze to big dress.  
"I feel like I'm wearing a potato sack!"Brittany whinned, looking enveiously at Jeanette."That dress would fit better"  
"Trade? It's way to sort!Eleanor, can I have that ne and you take Brittanys?"Jeanette sad, still tugging on the bottom of the dress.  
"YES!YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"Eleonor said running into the changing and Jeanette smiled,relvied, each heading to her own dressing room.

"Thats an improvement." Alvin said, as the girls steped out of the rooms. Each dress fit each girl prfect, plus each was wearing her favorite color. Brittany wore pink, Jeanette wore purple, and Eleanor wore spring green. "Yeah, you guys like great!"Simon said, liding off the chair. Once again, Jeanette kicked an invisable rock.  
"Girls, can Vanessa figure out who is who yet?"Tiffany asked, looking away from her measurment notes.  
"Nope, she calls me Eleanor, and calls Eleanor Jeanette."Brittany siad, tieing her hair up, while walking backwords. Suddenly, she crashed into someone. Behind her a skiny, chipmunk girl with thick curly blonde hair, like Olivia pulled herself up.  
"Watch it Brittany, you'll ruin my designer dress!"The girl exclaimed.  
"Chanel? What are you doing here?"" Brittany asked, as Alvin pulled her up off the ground.  
"If you must know, I'm stayin with Tiffany, and Jeremy's staying with a human now too! Some brittish producer living in L.A." Chanel said"Who are you cute new friends"  
"That's Alvin, Simon and Theodore. They're famous, but you knew that, right?"Brittany said, jumping on the stage."Seeing a your staying with a human working wih future STARS like me and my sisters. We even have a stage name"  
"Bratney, you are so superfical!"Chanel said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, an turning back quickly, blowing several kisses at the chipmunks, before leaving.  
Jeanette whispered over to Simon."That's the girl Jeremy is trying to impress. As you can see, he has low standards. Brittany's the top of the food chain, metaphoricly, cuz, we've almost been attacked and threatened several times. If anyone would make someone jealous, it's her"  
Chanel ignored Jeanette, came back, and wrote her number on a peice of paper.  
"Call me!"She said, giving to to Alvin, before leaving again.  
"Just rip it up Alvin. She's known for being a heart-breaker."Brittany said, as Alvin did what he was told... For once.  
"And Britt's not?" Eleanor asked shruged, as she cleaned her glasses.

"Dave, hurry up!We're going to be late!"Alvin 're first concert in months, and they'd be doing asound check with an audiance if Dave had been any slower. He watched as the Millers red convertable drove of. Finally Dave had manged to find his car keys. It only took him half and hour."Come on Dave, better bust a move, before I graduate"  
"Alvin, you don't attend school, we're you graduate?Likely."Simon teased, jumping in the front stuck out his tounge, and buckled his seat belt.  
"Dave, what if we mess up?"Theodore asked, takig another bite of hisextra large cookie he'd made.  
"You'll be fine, aslong as we're on time"Dave reassured, as Theodore climbed unde the seatbelt.  
"O-o-k Dave"  
"DAve, your driving like some sleppy old bear!We're late!"Alvin yelled

Jeanette jumped out of the the convetible when the 4 girls arrived... Actually, she tripped over her laces and fell out, onto the carpet leading to the concert pulled her off the ground, as Brittany staired around the empty parking lot. Not one car anywhere.  
"Talk about being unfashinable early"  
"Well, you do have to do a sound check, plus get on your costumes, and all that, then your on stage in front of thousands of people cheering your name!"Olivia said, taking the dresses out of Vanessa's car.  
"Olivia, how do YOU know all of that?"Brittney asked suspisously.  
Olivia sighed, brushing her blonde hair from her blue eyes."I used to be a huge popstar. When I was about your age. I came down with an illness from being overworked, and couldn't sing anymore. At least not until now. Being your opening act is sort of my comeback"  
"Yay! You'll be a star like us!"Brittney cheered. "We can go to celeb partys and hang with the stars"  
Olivia nodded, smiling. She hadn't told them the full story. She'd FAKED not being able to sing to get out of her contract with her former manager... Ian Hawke... Then her family moved to her hometown of Sydney Austrailia. She'd spent the past two years there, before she missed the rush of living in Los Angelas. That and her fathers job transfered them there."YEah, I guess I will be. And it'll be different this time!" 


	4. Chapter 4

The chipmunks were hanging out in their dressing, before the show. They could hear an arguement in the next dressing room over.

"Vanessa! We can't hit low notes! We're chipmunks for cryin' out loud."Brittany's voice screamed.

"Sorry for not knowing that! I'm used to training Olivia!"Vanessa yellled back.

Olivia spoke up"Guys, please stop! We're stressed enough! Vanny, please be careful, if Ian heres this, he'll find away to turn me losing my singing voice on you, not him over-working me!"

Everyone was silent or a minute. Alvin, who was evesdropping, took interest in what Olivia was saying. Ian had overworked HER too? That couldn't be true, becuase from what he knew, Olivia grew up in Australia.

"Olivia, relax, Ma made sure that security guards keep Ian out! He won't treat you like that again."

"Better have!"Olivia's high pitched voice snapped, overly stressed.

"Alvin!"Simon grabbed the back of ALvin's hoody,"Quit spying!"

Alvin whinned"I wanna know what happened to Olivia. She doesn't like Ian for a reason. I wanna know what it is!"

Simon rolled his eyes,"Come on, sound check."

"Check check, done! Now lemme listen!"Alvin whinnied again, as Dave came in and began rushing them.

"Come on guys, if you want to do a sound check in front of millions, you'd better go even slower. "

"Brittany! You don't need that much lipgloss! MOVE IT!" A stage manager snapped, in a teasing, yet serious tone. She wasn't getting paid enough for this.

Olivia pinched her hair into it's barret and sighed. She, deep down, didn't want the girls to do fabulously. She knew what happened. They would get carried away with the glam and the glimmer of fame. Pulled into a deep spiral of never ending press following them around. She'd been forced down that road, and know, she planned to force the chipettes away from it.

"JEANETTE! Thats my tail!"

"I'm sorry Brittany. I just tripped."

Brittany looked at her brownhaired sister."Where are your glasses?"

Jeanette blinked for a second, and then stared back at her"Umm, ummm." She looked at what she had landed on. Plastic frames."Opps."

Vanessa bit her lip, and dug around in her Chanel bag. "Try these." She handed Jeanette a tiny container. One of the covers had a large green R on the front. "Contacts. You can't fall on them. I always come prepared."

"Bu-bu-bu."

"You don't have a choice! We are late! Lets go!"

"Bu-"

"Jeanette! Hurry up!"

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Dave! Were's the model I picked to introduce us?" Alvin whined, looking around.

"She's not coming."

"Why?"

"She's not. I'm going to do it."

"But DAVE!"

"Alvin, don't push it."

"But WHY DAVE"

"Alvin!!!!"

"DAVEE!!!!"

"ALVIN!!!!" Dave finally snapped. This wasn't much pressure, but this was only the 9th time in the past hour Alvin had guestioned his athority. His arguing was interupted by a loudly sobbing preteen chipette.

"It's not fair!" Brittney sobbed. "He dumped me for IT! That no good, trampy, beSHEmoth!"

"Brittney, don't cry, it'll get better, you could do much better than that rodent." Eleanor encouraged.

"Eleanor, we're--" Jeanette murmured, whipping a black mascara smuge off of her shoulder, which her sister had been crying on.

"Shh!" Eleanor hissed. "Brittney, come on, you were so excited for tonight. There will be agents and press, and you know that their may be an even better boy in the audiance. Or on--"

"Don't DARE say on stage!" Brittney snapped, her personality returning to normal. "Don't even dare Eleanor!"

"She's right Brittney, come on. We'll get you some ice cream and cake later if it will make you feel better. It works--"

"In your novels, I know. Come on! Let's show that little rat what we're made of. And I'm not talking about Jeremy."

**Author note: God, it's been a long time since I updated. A REALLY long time! Sorry bout that, anyone who actually reads this. I plan to update alot more over the next few, uh, well, however long it takes me to finish. I will get it finished! Please let me know how I can improve(things like errors, plotlines and amount of dialouge or most likely my problems. Thanks for reading the boring author note.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Look! Everyones starting to arrive." Someone back stage whispered-shouted excitedly. Not everyone was so overjoyed.

"Alvin, that's MY mic!" Brittney said, in a give-it-to-me-or-die voice.

"Not it isn't!" Alvin snapped, detemined not to give up the prized microphone.

"Yes it is! It's the one Maribeth gave to me. I already wrote my name on it!" She retaliated, pointing to "Brittney" written in baby nail poilish.

"MY name is on it! I carved it earlier!"

"Well mine name looks better, and this mic is the best, and we all know I can outsing you!" Brittney said, in the bratiest voice she could muster up. Sharpay Evans would be jealous.

"Someone stop them before my mind explodes. I'm trying to focas!" Olivia, of all people, snapped, almost furious. "I haven't preformed in over two years, and I can't risk screwing up because I wasn't focased again."

"Again?"

"Ladies and Gents, for one time only, coming out of retirment just for you, Americas old Sweetheart, Ms Olivia Miller!" An annoucer with a thick British accent annouced.

"America's Sweetheart? Isn't Olivia Australian?" Theodore asked, giving a puzzled face face that was appearently cute enough to make Vanessa coo.

"Aww, hunny, don't you know that American's always call stars _thier_ sweethearts. One of the first movie stars was refered to as America's Sweetheart was born and raised in Toronto."

*******************************************************************************************************************

_Don't screw up, don't don't don't screw up!_ The blond singer though to herself, tring not to sweat.

"Hello Los Angeles! Good, it's been ages since I've been up the the Orpheum theatre stage! Actually, this is the last stage I preformed on. Seems like a good spot for a comeback, huh? Well, you didn't come to hear my babble, but if you did, I'll be backstage all night. So let's get this show started!" Several teens, most likely former fans of the washed up techno pop star, screamed louder than the rest of the crowd, who, either forgot her name, or never heard of her. One man screamed as loud as the teens. A bald man, glasses, bluetooth, and a suit. _Ian must REALLY want to go back to prison if he's willing to walk through a restraining order._ _Wait, don't think about that Via! Sing! Sing you dummy!_ That voice in her head screamed.

_You say you don't dance_

_Won't twirl around the dance floor_

_Won't hold me close, won't spin me away,_

_But I don't think that's the way _

_You change you mind the second_

_A pretty tanned bleach blond_

_Walks up with her hand held out_

_But of course that's the way it is._

_It's always the ones_

_That slip threw the cracks_

_That in a few years,_

_You wished you had back_

_That model will get old,_

_Won't be pretty no more,_

_But I ain't changing,_

_No I ain't changing,_

_I'll always be me.(Too bad for you)_

_*******************************************************************************************************************_

"that song was--"

"The only song Olivia ever wrote that Ian let her sing. Not her best work, but it's the music not the lyrics when it comes to Jett Records. He liked the track I had in the backround. It just sounded like a hit with her voice. Too bad she wrote it to be a country pop song."

"She wha--"

"--ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS!"

"Brittney, no time! Move!"

*******************************************************************************************************************

The uproars where much louder for the chipmunks. A skinny California girl held up a sign that read "Marry Me Alvin!" Of course, Alvin replied with a wink and blew a kiss, which made the poor girl almost faint.

"Egomaniac."Brittney mutttered under her breath. Not that she was one to talk.

"You get used to it." Simon murmured, refering to his brother. "He can get much worse."

**Author Note:Yeah, I did cut it off there, because if I added any more, it'd make no sence. I'll get started on the next part ASAP, but since I'm leaving for the weekend, expect it by wensday, maybe earlier if I can stop being lazy and get 'er done!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe it! That was AMAZING! There were so many people, and--" Brittney began to squeal, as Ivy flew open the dressing room door."Olivia, I can't believe you gave that all up!"

"I didn't. I developed a severe illness caused by voice strain. It's not like I wanted to quit...That much." Olivia added the last part under her breath.

Nobody said anything after that. That is, until someone began rapping on the door, to the beat of an irratating super mainstream pop song. Brittney lazily reclined on a tiny stuffed bean bag, and pointed to the door. "Isn't anyone going to get that?"

"Sounds like someone's already a superstar!" The women on the other side of the door aloud herself in. "That's just what Hollywood needs. Someone who's ready for the spotlight." The women, who looked barely over 21, squealed. She flipped her bleached blond hair over her shoulder and held out her hand to Ivy. "I'm Rebecca Haw-Hawthorn! Yup, Rebecca Hawthorn! That's me! Agent surpreme!

"Hyping yourself up much?" The blond girl snuffed, in the most un-Olivia-ish tone she could have come up with.

Ivy snapped disapprovingly at her daughter, then turned back to Rebecca."Ms. Hawthorn, is there anything we can help you with?"

"Call me Beccie. I want to make these girls stars. My record company could make them instant stars!"

Brittney sat up wiith excitedment. "Stars? Like the Jonas Brothers?"

"Like, bigger than the Jonas Brothers. They will be worshiping at your feet, I mean paws, I mean, well, you know what I mean."

"Will we be bigger stars than--"

*******************************************************************************************************************

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN SHE CAN BE A BIGGER STAR THAN ME!!!" Alvin yelled.

"Alvin!" His brother snapped, "You should know better than to spy... And yet you don't."

"Stop nagging and LISTEN!"

Simon reluctantly pressed an ear against the paper thin walls.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Brittney, I don't think that this is such a good idea." Jeanette whispered in a low voice, half hoping Brittney didn't hear.

But, of course, she did."What are you talking about! This is a good, no, GREAT idea Jenny!"

"Brittney, maybe Jeanette's right. We don't know anything about Hollywood."

"Eleanor! Stay out of it! Jeanette, just think of all the money. And all the, uh, books! All the books you could buy!"

"Brittney, that sounds great and all, but, Eleanor's right." The shy girl stared at her feet, kicking yet another invisible rock at her feet. That was really driving Brittney crazy.

"Well, let's book a meeting." Brittney annouced, oblivious to everyone else's objections. "Say next Friday?"

"BRITTNEY!"

*******************************************************************************************************************

"I can't believe it!"

"Believe it Via. And then get over it. It's been three days, and she's not changing her mind."

"No I'm not!" Brittney voice screamed from the living room.

Jeanette leaned against the arm of the couch, trying to delete the last call on the Miller's landline.

"Who were you talking to?" Brittney hissed. It's not like Jeanette to have spent over half an hour on the phone.

"No one."

"Give it to me!" Brittney snatched the phone and flipped through the outgoing calls list. "I see no one has lives with Seville comma Dave. you were fratazizing with the enemy!"

Eleanor crossed her arms and gave Brittney a frustrated look. "Since when are the chipmunks the enemy? Their our friends!"

"So you think!"

Jeanette sunk down in her seat, hoping that she'd somehow disappear. Thankfully, Ivy came in, annoucing that she was about to make an annoucment, God she was so weird sometimes. "Gramda Beatrice is coming to stay with us!"

"What?!?!"Vanessa screeched. "Mom, She's--"

"She's been a little off lately, lonely after her husband died."

"She was off before he died! And I bet she still calls you Claire, doesn't she?"

"Rarely."

Olivia picked up Jeanette and Eleanor, and pu one on each shoulder, to avoid either diva's rath. "Nessa, it's not that bad. She was always really good to us."

"Meh."

A shockingly mint condition 60's car pulled up to the Malibu house.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Whats that thing?" Alvin asked. "It's like a car the dinosaurs drove!"

"Alvin, dinosaurs didn't drive cars."

"Fine, then that car Dave drives. Maybe a bit newer! Maybe if we had that one, he'd let me drive."

Theodore shoved a chocolate in his mouth. "Maybe me mphmff."

"Theodore, swallow."

"Maybe he bought it. Or maybe Claires coming!" He said excitedly. Claire loved the chipmunks, and the chipmunks loved when she brought treats. Theodore expecially.

Alvin scoffed. "Claire has better taste than that!" He then turned and looked at Dave, who was hard at work at his keyboard, sheets scattered messily around him. "Or not."

**Author note:Sorry for not updating soon. My uncle just died, at the age of 23.**

**Well, I think if I were at my best, this may be better, but right now, I don't know waht to improve, just htat it needs improvement.**


End file.
